


Crepuscolo d’anima

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il profondo dolore inespresso di White.Partecipa al: XXXII Challenge Raynor’s HallTEMA: ErroreScritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LBx2YjDtYg&fbclid=IwAR3slOofV1WFXq_RdXBhBBCGJ44rhaCRHa-2hoVtpvN2BLlEzmLTiV-Iymg; Broken Crown by Mumford and Sons (Lyrics).
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031084





	Crepuscolo d’anima

Crepuscolo d’anima

L’ambiente era illuminato dalla delicata luce rosa dell’alba, che filtrava nell’appartamento, dando un’aria melanconica al luogo. Parecchi mobili erano coperti di polvere, parecchie lampadine erano fulminate e sulle finestre c’erano delle impronte lasciate da delle mani.

“Finito qui, tornerai da tuo marito, Dafne?” domandò una donna dai lunghi boccoli, accarezzando il fianco della giovane stesa nel letto accanto a lei.

Dafne la baciò con foga, zittendola e le tenne la lingua bloccata con la sua, approfondendo il contatto fino a mozzarle il fiato. Aderì col suo corpo morbido, dalle curve sinuose a quello della più grande. Si staccò, ascoltandola riprendere fiato e sorrise.

“Sì, White, finché quell’idiota penserà che io e te abbiamo una relazione puramente platonica” sussurrò.

White sentì gli occhi pizzicarle, le posò la testa tra i seni, trattenendo le lacrime.

< Non sarò mai la tua prima scelta > pensò. Allungò la mano e accarezzò il volto liscio dell’amante. “Lui è uno di quei tanti idioti che pensano che le omosessuali abbiano solo bisogno di un vero maschio per cambiare idea” sibilò.

“Sì, ma i suoi soldi mi fanno comodo” sussurrò Dafne. Le sue labbra erano piene e rosse.

< … Ed io sarò nascosta qui, in casa, al sicuro, a ignorare i dubbi che s’insinuano in me. Ti aspetterò, come se fosse giusto essere sottoposta a del vile denaro freddo, senza sentimenti o vita > pensò White. Guardò Dafne sporgersi e frugare nel cassetto, il seno coperto solo dai morbidi capelli.

“Io non so proprio come fai a sopportarlo. Non riuscirei a sopportare qualcuno così gretto per più di cinque minuti” sibilò. < Come fai a sopportare che ti tocchi? In te vede soltanto un pezzo di carne. Pensa che le donne siano una tentazione necessaria e così giustifica tutte le sue schifose perversioni > pensò.

Dafne si accese una sigaretta, stendendosi su un cuscino. “Sì, è un uomo senza qualità. Se omettiamo le sue fabbriche di armi”.

White le strinse la mano nella propria, baciandole le punte delle dita.

“Quei soldi sono sporchi di sangue” bisbigliò con voce inudibile.

Dafne socchiuse un occhio, mugolando: “ _Mnh_?”.

“Niente. Dicevo che persino il suo campo lavorativo non è di mio gradimento” borbottò White.

Dafne fece ondeggiare la sigaretta tra le labbra e, con l’altra mano, le accarezzò il ventre. Scendendo fino alle sue gambe, dove risaltavano delle smagliature.

“Se non fosse per l’accordo pre-matrimoniale che mi rovinerebbe in caso di divorzio, lo avrei già lasciato. Lo sai. Però è vecchio, vedrai che morirà ben prima di noi due. Abbi pazienza” sussurrò con voce arrochita. Da lei proveniva un forte odore di nicotina.

< Quando fuma non respiro, ma è meglio soffocare anche il mio respiro, come le mie scelte. Così da ricordarmi che sto respirando una menzogna > pensò White, tossendo. < Ogni volta che concedi il tuo corpo a lui, anche tu respiri una bugia. Fingi che ti faccia impazzire, che desideri solo la sua virilità >. Rabbrividì, serrando gli occhi con forza.

“Ora smettiamo di parlare di lui. Lo so che è il mio più grande peccato” borbottò Dafne.

White le nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo, i loro corpi continuavano a muoversi sul letto, agitandosi e aggrovigliandosi.

“Di cosa vuoi parlare?” domandò.

“Non ci potremo vedere per un paio di giorni. Lui sarà a casa sempre. Però ho la scusa per venire al tuo negozio, l’ho convinto che quello specchio antico che vedi ci serve assolutamente per il nostro salotto” disse Dafne. Sentì l’altra tossire piano e socchiuse gli occhi.

Scivolò sul letto, fino al bordo, si alzò e raggiunse la finestra, spalancandola. Entrambe tremarono per il freddo improvviso, che veniva con l’aria esterna, che infieriva sui loro corpi nudi.

< Sei la debolezza di questo cuore fallato. Come pensi che potrei fingere davanti a tutti di non amarti? > pensò White.

“Verrete insieme in negozio?” domandò e la voce le tremò.

Dafne ridacchiò. “Lui non metterebbe mai piede in un negozio di antiquariato, tranquilla”.

White allungò la mano e Dafne la raggiunse, prendendola nella propria.

< Sono qui, pronta a strisciare nei tuoi piedi. T’imploro, non dimenticarmi almeno, non relegarmi all’oscurità > pensò White.

Dafne si sedette sul letto, dicendo: “Ringrazia. Imprecherebbe per tutto il tempo e farebbe scappare quei noiosi perbenisti dei tuoi clienti”.

< Ti senti una regina superiore con quei soldi, vero? Non ti rendi conto che se così fosse la tua sarebbe una raccapricciante regalità dalla corona rotta? > pensò White. Trasse Dafne a sé e l’abbracciò con foga.

“Però a parte le visite in negozio, non potrò venire a casa tua per almeno un mesetto. Anche perché probabilmente partiremo per un viaggio” spiegò Dafne. Le posò un bacio sulla fronte, stringendole i fianchi con tanta forza da lasciarle il segno arrossato delle dita. “Finalmente quell’idiota si è deciso di farmi la grazia. Pensavo volesse impedirmi anche di andarmene a zonzo per il mondo”.

< Parlare di grazia, nel crepuscolo della mia anima che segue a questa notizia, è a dir poco ironico.

Un crepuscolo che mi sono scelta decidendo di cedere al mio amore > pensò White.

“Suppongo che non potrò neanche scriverti” sussurrò.

Dafne si sporse e spense la sigaretta in un posacenere di plastica bianca posato sul comodino.

“Certo che no. Mio marito sono convinta mi tenga sotto controllo. Teme che io lo tradisca con qualche altro uomo, povero imbecille”.

< Tutta questa relazione è il più grande _errore_ della mia vita, ma continuerò a commetterlo > si disse White.


End file.
